Spring Cleaning Equals Love
by NinjaJedi
Summary: When the Ham-Hams clean the clubhouse the girls find a love letter to Pashmina....In Hamtaro's stuff!


Spring Cleaning Equals Love

"Ham-Ha!" Cried Hamtaro when he entered the clubhouse. "Sorry I'm Late. Laura slept in. So what's so important?"

"We don't know yet." Answered Maxwell. "Boss said this was an important meeting. But he's still in his room."

As if on queue, Boss came out of his room. "Good. You're all here."

"What's this about?" Dexter asked.

"I think it's time to clean the clubhouse." Answered Boss.

At this statement the Hams moaned, "But why? Like, it looks good to me." Sandy asked.

Boss smugly grinned. "Look what I found." He said while holding something up.

"My ribbon! I've been, like, looking for that!"

Boss nodded. "Yeah. I found it in Maxwell's things when I went to return a book I borrowed. And there's more than that." He then placed a few items on the table. "I found Dexter's spare tie in Oxnard's stuff. Oxnard's toy truck in Penelope's stuff. And Penelope's sunflower brooch in Dexter's stuff. There's probably more."

"I guess Boss has a point." Dexter said while reclaiming his tie.

But still the Hams looked disappointed about the prospect of cleaning the clubhouse instead of playing. "No look. I know it's a nice day out. But the reason it took so long last time was we where short pawed. Now that everyone is here, and with Snoozer sleeping in my room so he won't get in the way. I know we can get this done with sometime to go play."

The other Hams perked up a bit. OK Boss, what do you want us to do?" Hamtaro asked.

Boss smiled. "What I thought was that the girls dust and try to straighten things up so everyone has their own stuff. Dexter and Howdy, you would sweep and take the trash to the dump. The rest of us would move the furniture." The Hams nodded simultaneously and began work.

"OK." Pashmina began while replacing one of Maxwell's books. "All we have left is Hamtaro's stuff."

"Ookwee!"

"Like, we'll be done before the boys are!"

"Oui."

Sandy then went over to the shelf where Hamtaro had most of his stuff. The majority of which was drawings that he made at the clubhouse. Most of the paper was haphazardly placed. So it came to no real surprise that it fell when Sandy went to remove them. "That's like the fourth time today." Sandy mumbled as the other girls chuckled. Picking up the papers, one caught her eye. It had Pashmina's name eloquently written on it. "Like Pashmina. I think I found something of yours."

"Really?" She asked walking towards Sandy, with Bijou and Penelope following.

"Yeah. It's got your name on it."

Pashmina takes it from her. "Zat isn't her handwriting." Bijou claimed when see saw it.

"She's right. This isn't mine."

"But it's got your name girlfriend. Maybe you should read it." Prompted Sandy.

Pashmina looked over the folded paper in her paws. Her name was indeed neatly written on it. However the `I` in her name was doted with a little heart. "OK. I guess." With that she unfolded the paper and began to read: "Pashmina, since the day I first saw you I knew that you were the only one for me. Your smile, eyes, fur, and attitude has captured my heart. How I wish that you were my girl-ham, but alas true amore can't be ours. I don't have the courage to tell you in person. I can only pray to the faiths that someday you will notice that I....." That's where it ends. As if the author was interrupted. "It's a love letter!" Pashmina gasped.

Upon hearing this, and assuming the letter was from Hamtaro, Bijou ran out of the clubhouse crying. "Bijou! Wait!" Yelled Sandy and Pashmina in unison while running after her.

Bijou didn't get far before sub coming to the overwhelming sadness she felt. "Oh, Hamtaro....I thought....I thought...."

"Bijou, like wait up!"

"Please don't run away!"

"Ookwee!"

Bijou wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to the other girls. "But, Hamtaro..."

"We don't know if it was from Hamtaro." Pashmina said sitting next to her.

"Like totally! Remember what Boss said. Everyone's stuff was totally mixed up!" Sandy insisted also taking a seat next to Bijou.

"Ookwee!" Penelope agreed taking a seat next to Pashmina.

"But what if it iz from Hamtaro?" Bijou asked, on the verge of tears again.

"Bijou." Pashmina started, taking her paws. "I know how much Hamtaro means to you. I could never date him, knowing you still had feelings for him. Besides, I like him as a friend. Nothing more."

Bijou smiled a little. "Thank-Q Pashmina."

"Bijou." Sandy started, waiting for her attention. When she had it she continued. "You should totally tell Hamtaro how you feel. I told Maxwell how I felt, and I've like, never been happier."

"I don't know how Hamtaro feels."

"You won't know until you try." Pashmina encourage.

Bijou smiled and nodded. "Oui. I should find out." With that she got up.

"That's the sprit!" Pashmina cheered.

"Ookwee!" Penelope yelled with glee.

"Like totally!" Sandy pitched in. And with that the four female hamster went back to the clubhouse.

Back at the clubhouse the other Hams were still hard at work. Looks like they didn't miss us." Pashmina observed.

"Go over their girlfriend." Sandy urged.

Bijou nodded and went over to where Hamtaro and the others were just about ready to take a break.

"Hamtaro?" Bijou asked to get his attention.

"Yeah Bijou." He answered while the rest of the Hams looked on.

"I need to ask you something....Alone."

At this Boss froze, and those next to him would latter clam they heard something break.

"Sure Bijou." With that Hamtaro went with Bijou outside.

Once outside, the two of them just looked at each other for a least a minute before Hamtaro broke the silence. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Bijou took a moment to gather her courage. "Hamtaro, do you love Pashmina?"

Hamtaro's answerer was immediate. "Of course I do!" It was at that moment that Bijou's heart stopped. Going into a state of shock she almost didn't hear Hamtaro concluded with, "I love all my friends!"

Bijou, still in shock, took a moment to process this. When she did she smiled a little. "You zilly boy. Zat's not what I meant."

"It isn't. Then what do you mean?"

Bijou took a breath before continuing. "We found a love letter to Pashmina in your things."

"A love letter? But I can't write."

Bijou was taken aback. "What?"

"Dexter and Maxwell promised me they would teach me. But they haven't got around to it yet."

What iz a letter doing in your things?"

Hamtaro had to think about this. "Well....I don't remember. Maybe it go mix up with my drawings."

"Oh."

"Was that it Bijou?"

She paused. Taking a deep breath, and blushing slightly she asked "What do you think of me?"

Hamtaro was quick to answer. "I like you Bijou!"

Bijou blushed deeper. "And I like you Hamtaro. But more then as a friend."

"What do you mean?"

Bijou sweat dropped. "I feel about you, zee same way Sandy and Maxwell feel about each other."

"Are you saying you like me, like me. Like you want me to be your boy-ham?"

"Oui."

Hamtaro was a mix of emotions. Part of him wanted to yell, and jump for joy. The other felt sadness....Sadness for Boss. "What about Boss?"

"Boss? What about him?"

Hamtaro didn't know how to tell her. So he just blurted it out. "He loves you!"

Bijou was shocked. "I didn't know. He iz like a brother to me. I did not realize he had feelings for me."

"He does Bijou. He's loved you since he first saw you. I can't be your boy-ham while he still has feelings for you. I want to, but I can't. I'm sorry...Really I am! Please don't cry!"

Bijou just stood there. "I have to talk to Boss." With that she returned to the clubhouse.

Back at the clubhouse the Hams where just standing around. Waiting for Hamtaro and Bijou to return. When questioned, the girls said very little. The inactivity was starting to get to them when Bijou returned. "So?" Pashmina asked.

"Where's Boss?" Bijou asked.

Sandy blinked. "Like, in his room. But what about Hamtaro?"

"First I have to talk to Boss."

The other's said nothing as they watched her walk into Boss's room.

Bijou walked into Boss's room to see him with his back to the door.

"Boss?" She prompted.

Boss went rigid and slowly turned around. "B..B..Bijou?"

She nodded. "I just talked to Hamtaro."

He sighed. "So...I guess you told him how you feel."

"Oui. But he told me zat he couldn't be my boy-ham while you were in love with me...Are you in love with me?"

Boss was silent for a while before answering. "Yes. I am Bijou."

"I'm sorry Boss. I just don't feel zat way about you. You are one of my best friends."

"I know, and I should be happy with that. But I want to be more then your friend."

"You are! You are like my big brother!"

Boss paused and actually smiled. "Brother huh? Well, I guess I am like a big brother to all you young Hams."

Bijou nods while smiling. "Oui. And I know someday you'll met that special girl-ham."

Boss nods. "I'm glad it was Hamtaro who won your heart. He'll take good care of you and make you happy!"

"Thank-Q for understanding Boss!" With that she hugged him.

He returned the hug. "What are big brother for?" They let go, "Could you send in Hamtaro. I want to talk to him."

Bijou nods. "Oui. And thanks Boss!" With that she leaves.

Once she's out the door Snoozer spoke. "It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all...Zuzuzu." Boss just nods.

Bijou came out of Boss's room. The other girls where curious, the boys where confused. "So?" Pashmina asked again.

Bijou went over to Hamtaro. "Boss wants to talk to you."

"Really?" He asked. Bijou nodded. With that Hamtaro went into Boss's room.

"Like, what happened?" Sandy inquired.

"I vill tell you later. But first we should finish cleaning zee clubhouse."

Everyone else turned to each other and shrugged their shoulder and got back to work.

Hamtaro entered Boss's room. "You wanted to see me Boss?"

Boss nodded. "It's about Bijou."

"I'm sorry Boss! I know how you feel about her. I won't be her boy-ham...." Boss cut him off.

"It's OK Hamtaro. It hurts...A lot, but I have to accept that Bijou has feelings for you." Boss paused for a moment. "I want you to be her boy-ham. I rather have you be her boy-ham then Stan." He smiles.

Hamtaro's eyes go wide. "Do you mean it Boss?" Boss nods. Hamtaro then hugs Boss. "Thank-Q Boss. I promise to try my best to make her happy."

Boss smiles. "I know you will. Now come on, we have cleaning to do."

The Hams continued to work. The boys remained confused on what was going on. While the girls where trying to find out what happened. All Bijou would say was, "I'll tell you later." And continued getting Hamtaro's stuff in order with a huge smile.

It wasn't long after when Hamtaro and Boss came out of Boss's room. "Hey everybody, Hamtaro has something to say to Bijou."

Hamtaro looked confused then said "Oh yeah. Kushi-Kushi. Bijou, I like you too! I will be your boy-ham."

All the Hams, with the exception of those who knew, gasped. "Boss?" Panda asked. "Are you OK with this?"

Boss nodded. I'm OK. I can't change the way she feels."

Bijou blushed then responded. "Oh Hamtaro. You don't know how this makes me feel." With that both approached each other and hugged. "Schmubby-Wubby Hamtaro."

"Schumbby-Wubby Bijou."

The others cheered. "Like, congrats!" Sandy cheered.

"Way to go ham-dude!" Stan congratulated Hamtaro, then walked over to Pashmina. "Say Pash-babe. Why don't we become a couple?"

Pashmina sweat dropped. However before she could respond a broom and dustpan meet with his head. Promptly knocking him out. Sandy turned to the wielders of the improvised weapons. "Like thanks Howdy and Dexter! You saved me from doing it myself."

The cleaning took a little longer then Boss estimated. But only due to the fact that the girls kept congratulating Bijou. While the boys kept teasing Hamtaro. Particularly Stan. Who had a little ice pack on his head. And for the moment forgot about who gave him that bump. With the cleaning finished, the boys went to play soccer and the girls decided to talk. "So?" Pashmina asked for the third time. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Bijou blushed. "Kushi-Kushi. I told him how I felt. But he said he couldn't be my boy-ham because Boss was in love with me. So I had a talk with Boss. Zee rest iz history."

"Like wow!" Sandy stated. "Boss is totally cool for letting you be with Hamtaro!"

"Ookwee!" Agreed Penelope.

"Who would thought a miss placed letter could lead to this?" Pashmina wondered.

"Zat's right. Hamtaro didn't write zee letter!" Bijou answered.

"Like, then who did?" Sandy asked. "Would you mind if we look at the letter again Pashmina?" Pashmina didn't object and handed her the letter. Sandy then read through it. "Bijou, do you know what amore means?"

Bijou shook her head. "It's not French. Sorry I don't."

"Like I wonder what it means?" Sandy pondered out loud.

"Why?" Pashmina asked.

"Like it could be a clue to who wrote it. Like, aren't you curious?"

Pashmina had a _very_ slight blush. "Why would I be curious?"

"Zee Ham who wrote this cares very much for you to write like this." Bijou pointed out.

Pashmina's blush increased just _slightly_ "I never thought of any of the boys like that. I've been concentrating on taking care of Penelope. Maybe when she's older...." She trailed off. For it was at that moment Dexter came back into the clubhouse.

"Ladies." Was all he said and proceeded to walk to Boss's room.

"Like, what's up?" Sandy asked.

"Just getting another ball. Stan kicked the other one in the river." With that he went to Boss's room and got another ball. "Bye-Q." He said on the way out.

On a whim Bijou called out. "Dexter, do you know what amore means?"

Dexter stopped and turned around. "Why yes." He started. Adjusting his tie and with a smile he continued. "It's Italian." Then he looks at Pashmina and softly said, "It means love." Then looking back to Bijou. "Why do you want to know?"

Bijou sweat dropped, but it was Sandy who answered. "Like no reason Dexter. I just heard Hillary say it."

"Oh, OK. Well bye-q." With that he left.

"Well." Pashmina began. "We know what it means. But we still don't know who wrote it."

The other girls fell over. "Like, you didn't see that?" Sandy asked when she recovered.

"See what?"

"Zat Dexter knew what amore meant."

"So?"

"And like the way he looked at you when he said love."

"I don't know what you mean."

"He wrote the letter/Ookwee!" Yelled the others.

Pashmina blinked, then slightly blushed. "I knew he like me. I didn't know he felt that way."

"He totally loves you girlfriend!" Proclaimed Sandy.

"Zee question iz, do you like him?"

"I don't know. I never thought of the boys like that." She paused. "I need to talk to him. Could you walk Penelope home?"

Sandy and Bijou nodded. And with that she left.

Pashmina walked out of the clubhouse and went in the direction to the Ham-Ham soccer field. "I didn't know." She said out loud, while pondering her own feelings for the Ham she was about to speak to. Nearing the field, she didn't see Dexter. Going up to Boss, who was standing by the sidelines she asked "Do you know where Dexter is?"

"He said something about having to go home early."

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, now giving her his full attention. You sound upset."

"No, I just needed to talk to him. Thanks." With that she walked away.

"I wonder what that was about?" He thought out loud.

Pashmina walked in a daze. Concentrating on this newfound information. If the others were right, this would change her friendship with Dexter. Not to mention, if she did chose to be his girl-ham it would hurt Howdy. But she really didn't know how she felt. She was more worried about taking care of Penelope then finding romance. It's not like she didn't think about it. In fact, she was just thinking about what it would be like to have a boy-ham the other day. She seen how happy Sandy and Maxwell are, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. However, she didn't know she felt about Dexter. He was a nice Ham, when he wasn't fighting with Howdy. He was smart, and good-looking. But then again, he was a little odd. But that was what made him, him. Also, was Dexter even the right one for her? The only other Hams that actively showed interest in her were Howdy and Stan. Howdy was nice, but those jokes....Best not dwell on it. Stan was OK, but was a flirt. She had to wonder if he would remain faithful.

Snapping out of her daze to get her bearings. She discovered she was almost home. So she sat down and decided to think some more. She had just sat down when she heard "Meow!"

Dexter was sitting in his cage watching his human pack for his yearly trip to Italy. Just a few minutes ago Goldie's son was over to receive his instructions on how to take care of Dexter. "Did I forget anything?" Curtis asked himself looking around his room. Guess not. Now Dexter, you behave." With that he left for the next three or so days.

Dexter waited a few more minutes to make sure he was gone for good. "Maybe I can back to the clubhouse before everyone leaves for the day." And with that he left.

Hiding under a bush was a mistake. So far it keep the predator at bay, but it was one determined creature. It was trying to push itself into the thick growth. Slowly but surely, it was succeeding. Since the bush was located next to a wall, Pashmina had nowhere to run. With tears in her eyes she yelled "HELP!!"

He didn't know why he didn't take the tunnel shortcut to the clubhouse. Maybe because it was a nice day for a walk. He was now passing Pashmina's house. Ah yes, Pashmina. Thoughts of his dream Ham now filled his mind. Why he could almost hear her whisper help. "Help?" He asked himself. Then he was silent. It took a moment but he heard it again. A cry for help. Not just any cry for help but "PASHMINA!" And he took off running in the direction of the cries.

The cat was extremely close now. So close Pashmina could smell the fish on it's breath. The cat lashed out with its paw, and _just_ missed Pashmina's face. In desperation she cried out again. "HELP!!"

Dexter ran to the scene to see a cat digging it's self into a bush that was against a wall. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. "PASHMINA!" He yelled. "Hold on!" With that, and obviously not thinking about personal safety, he charged the cat.

Pashmina heard a familiar voice. "Dexter!? Please HELP!" Waiting for a reply all she heard was the cat let loose an unearthly noise while jumping a clean yard in the air.

Hearing Pashmina beg for his help sent the adrenaline pumping while shutting down the logic and self preservation centers in his brain. He did something so brave, yet stupid that it had Hamtaro written all over it. For he leaped into the air, caught the cat's tail, and bit down as hard as he could. The maneuver work. The cat gave a yell that was sure to plague Dexter's dreams for the rest of his days. The cat jump in the air a full yard, at least. And with its tail violently swinging, Dexter lost his grip and was whipped into the brick wall. The only thing saving him from instant death was the fact his back hit first. Before he lost consciousness, he saw the cat run away like a bat out of Hades. He black out with a satisfied smile.

Pashmina watched the cat run away like it was on fire. "You did it Dexter!" She cried while removing herself from the bush. Looking around she didn't see him. Dexter?" She asked. Walking in a random direction, she saw a little read bow tie. Running to get it, she stopped dead in her tracks. Laying face down near the wall was Dexter. "Dexter!" She cried and ran to him. Upon reaching him, she noticed he was breathing....Barely. "Dexter! Please wake up!" She started to cry again.

"Nice day huh Sandy?" Asked Maxwell while blushing.

Sandy took his paw. "Totally. What do you think Penelope?"

"Ookwee." Penelope said while happily walking next to the two.

"This is really nice of you to walk Penelope home" Stated Maxwell, with his blush increasing.

Sandy blushed also. "Like, no problem. I was happy to do Pashmina a favor."

The three continued waling along. They were near Pashmina's house, and would have continued on, if it wasn't for the fact that Penelope stopped. "Is there something wrong?" Maxwell asked.

"Ookwee?" Penelope asked. Sandy and Maxwell turned to each other in confusion. "OOKWEE!" She yelled and ran.

"Like, wait Penelope!" Yelled Sandy as her an Maxwell took off running.

When they caught up with Penelope. Sandy and Maxwell were greeted by a somber site. Pashmina, holding a red bow tie, was standing over an unconscious Dexter. Penelope was too stunned to do anything. "Like what happened." Sandy whispered.

"This cat...And Dexter...And...And." That's all Pashmina could get out be for sub coming to grief.

Maxwell took it upon himself to move Dexter. After positioning Dexter so he could carry him on his back he turned to the girls. "We need to move him to a safe place. But I don't think it's good idea to move him too far. Know of any shelter around here?"

Pashmina nodded. "My house is at the end of this block." With that, they walked to Pashmina's house."

It was a full hour since they brought Dexter to Pashmina's house. They had no option but to place him in her little house, that was in her cage, to keep him out of site when June came home. Once in, Maxwell said not to move him and that he would be back after he did some research into this. Sandy and Penelope offered to stay. But Pashmina told them that their humans would miss them, and that there wasn't room for them all to hide in her little house once June would come home. Sadly, the two left. And not too soon. For June came home early. She didn't stay long, though. Just long enough to give Pashmina some fresh food and to tell her she would be going over to Kyle's.

She stood by the entrenched to her little house and just looked at Dexter's unconscious form.. "He was very brave." She whispered. Realizing she still had his little bow tie, she decided to clean it as best she could. While doing so, her thoughts wandered. She remembered what Bijou and Sandy said. "Zee Ham who wrote this cares very much for you to write like this." And "He totally loves you girlfriend!" She dropped the tie in shock. "You do love me, don't you?" She asked the unconscious Dexter. A blush appeared, and increased in intensity while thinking about this. Her mind was made up. Walking over to him bent down and whispered in his ear. "I like you too." She then kissed his forehead, before deciding to knit something to pass the time.

Dexter awoke only to have his entire body ache. He was in an unfamiliar surrounding. But he did notice someone. "Pashmina?" He asked weakly.

She look up from her knitting. "Dexter?" She dropped her knitting and ran to him. Throwing her arms around him, mindful not to hurt him, she pulled him into a hug. You're OK!?"

Oh how he wished he could hold her in his arms. Be even the thought of moving hurt. Besides, this had to be a dream. Remembering what happen he asked. "Are you OK? That cat didn't hurt you, did it?"

She hugged him a little tighter, and began to cry. "I'm fine thanks to you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you are OK! Where am I?"

Pashmina finally let go of him and wiped away her tears. "My house. Maxwell didn't think we should move you far. Your human must be worried sick."

"He's away for a few days."

"Oh. Well, you can stay here as long as you want. It's the least I can do for saving my life." They were then quite for a while until Pashmina broke the silence. "Dexter?" She began with a slight blush. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead." He smiled, even thought it hurt. "I'm all ears."

"We found a love letter in Hamtaro's stuff today. It was for me. But it turns out he didn't write it. The other girls think you did.? She paused. "Did you?"

Dexter sighed. "I did, but didn't have the courage to finish. I gave it to Hamtaro to destroy for me, I assume he forgot." Taking a deep breath he continued. "Pashmina, this not how I envisioned about telling you. But I must take the opportunity while it presents its self. I love you Pashmina! I would do anything for you!"

Pashmina smiled. "I thought so. I didn't know how I felt until today. But I like you too." With that she hugged him again.

However, Dexter pushed away with what little strength he had. "Please let me do this the proper way." And gathering every once of strength he could he got up, and went down on one knee and took her paw. "My dearest Pashmina. You are the most beautiful Ham-Ham I ever had the good fortune to meet. I love you more then life it self. Would you do me the honor of being my girl-ham?"

With a smile she said only one word. "Yes." Then she knelt down with him and hugged him. "Schmubby-Wubby Dexter."

"Schmubby-Wubby Pashmina."

After confessing their feelings for each other. Both talked until they fell asleep. The next day, with the help of the other Hams, Dexter went home. Dexter sat in his cage and smiled. This was dream come true. He and Pashmina were now a couple. His only hope, however, was that he could tell Howdy with out Howdy killing him. But for now, he would just enjoy the fact he had the rest of his life to spend with her.

The End

This is my longest fic I ever wrote. At first it wasn't going to have anyone getting together. It was going to be a one shot fic. Now I might continue it. Don't know yet. Anyway, as I mentioned this was just going to be a mystery. The girl find love letters (yes plural) to Pashmina. At first Bijou was going to be freaked out (thinking that they're were from Hamtaro) until Sandy notices that it was written too well, and thinks it's from Maxwell. As they find more, suspicion fall on just about everyone, until Dexter over hears them trying to figure out the Italian words and tells the girls the meanings. Yet the girl don't solve the mystery and it's eventually forgotten.

My second idea was to have them realize it was Dexter who wrote them and have Pashmina talk to him. But not to get together. To tell him she's not read for romance, until Penelope was older. And that she didn't like him and Howdy fighting over her.

As I wrote this, it just sort of took it's own course, and I had Bijou confessing her feelings to Hamtaro. Now, Boss was a tad out of character. But I think that's how he would ultimately react if it did happen. Also, I did my take on how Dexter will save Pashmina and become a couple (remember, they're a couple in Japan but not here yet). I didn't intend to, it just happened. So if I reuse that idea in another fic, don't flame me.

I hope you enjoyed this, and as I said I _might_ continue it.


End file.
